witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee's Wardrobe
This is a page for all of Lee's outfits. As the Pink Ranger and the Fairy of Electricity, Lee's theme colors are mostly pink and white. Note: Lee's Alternate Outfits have model sheets. L = Lee. List of Hyperstorm's outfits Civilian Lee's civilian outfit consists of a park short-sleeved hoodie, white gloves, pink shorts, and black Chaco sandals with pink straps. He also wears a pair of clear glasses. Non-Sports Attire Lee's not quite the athletic kind, more of the musical kind. But, he does practice martial arts, he wears a pink hooded t-shirt with a white eight note, white shorts, and pink flip flops. Dance: Formal Lee's formal outfit is a pink button down t-shirt with cerise jeans. He wears cerise church shoes with white dress socks and has white gloves on his hands. A white belt circles his waist. Dance: Casual Lee's casual dance outfit is a pink and white t-shirt with pink shorts. He wears white sneakers with pink knee length socks going up to just under his knees. He also wears white gloves. Pajamas His pajamas are a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. X-Men His X-Men outfit is a pink bodysuit with white trimming, a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. His bodysuit also has a white X in the center. Alternate Outfits (some of these are Jem related outfits) First Day of School His first alternate outfit is a pink t-shirt, white gloves, a mauve sleeveless jacket, cerise shorts, and white ecco sandals. Stage Outfit His second alternate outfit is a male version of Jem's outfit with added pink gloves, consisting of a pink t-shirt with a V-cut neckline, pink shorts, a white pleather belt with a silver sparkly layer and a white screened decoration over the top, shocking pink knee-length socks, and pink converse. Up and Rockin' His third alternate outfit is an pink tank top, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, pink shorts, pink gloves, lavender socks, and pink nike tennis shoes. Let's Rock This Town His fourth alternate outfit is a pink tank shirt, a white t-shirt underneath, white pants, pink gloves, a pink belt, and pink boots. Command Performace His fifth alternate outfit is a purple mountains' majesty and wisteria cap, purple tank top, a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath, wisteria shorts, a gold necklace, pink knee-length socks, purple gloves, and blue violet converses. Gettin' Down To Business His sixth alternate outfit is a pink polka dotted t-shirt, a lavender belt, rose gloves, white shorts, white ankle socks, and white tennis shoes. Like A Dream His seventh alternate outfit is a pink sleeveless jumpsuit over a white long-sleeved shirt, an extra long cerise belt that can go around the waist twice, white gloves, and pink ankle boots. City Lights His eighth alternate outfit is a white cap, pink tank top, a white t-shirt underneath, a cerise belt, white gloves, white pants, and pink ankle boots. Sophisticated Kid His ninth alternate outfit is a pink jacket with white trimming on the collar, cuffs, and buttons, white gloves, pink shorts, and pink ankle boots. Rock Country His tenth alternate outfit is a pink.long-sleeved shirt, white shorts with a rainbow floral design, lavender gloves, peach knee socks, and pink converses. Award Night His eleventh alternate outfit is a pink jumpsuit, a leather fluorescent cerise belt with a circular pink diamond in the center, white gloves, and pink boots. Music In The Air His twelth alternate outfit is a transparent white jacket with pink lightning bolts, a pink bodysuit jumpsuit, white gloves, a lavender belt, and pink nike tennis shoes. Alternate Outfit #13 His thirteenth alternate outfit is a pink pantsuit with white gloves and pink converses. Alternate Outfit #14 His fourteenth alternate outfit is a pink trenchcoat, a white t-shirt, a cerise belt, blue pants, and pink converses, Alternate Outfit #15 His fifteenth alternate outfit is a pink tank top, a white t-shirt underneat, cerise gloves, white cape, pink pants, and pink boots. (Broadway Magic) Alternate Outfit #16 His sixteenth alternate outfit is a pink long sleeved t-shirt, pink shorts, white gloves, and pink boots. (Puttin' It All Together) Alternate Outfit #17 His seventeenth alternate outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with shocking pink lightning bolts, white shorts with the same pattern, white knee length socks, pink converses. (Elemental Strikes) Alternate Outfit #18 His eighteenth alternate outfit is a pink k long-sleeved shirt with the W.I.T.C.H. Club logo, sparkly white gloves, a white bodysuit, and pink boots. (Runnin' Like The Wind) Alternate Outfit #19 His ninteenth alternate outfit is a silver and purple jacket, a pink sleeveless turtleneck, purple shorts, magenta gloves, and purple boots. (He Makes An Impression) Alternate Outfit #20 His twentith alternate outfit is a pink sleeveless jumpsuit, a white transparent jacket, cerise gloves, and pink boots. (We Can Change It) Alternate Outfit #21 His twenty-first alternate outfit is a pink hoodie with white trimming and a white t-shirt underneath, white pants, and pink nike sandals. Alternate Outfit #22 His twenty-second alternate outfit is a pink t-shirt with blue, green, white, violet, pink, and black design, a cerise jacket, a white cap, gloves, and boots. Alternate Outfit #23 His twenty-third alternate outfit is a pink t-shirt and cerise shorts, a white jacket, a magenta vest with white stars and stripes, and pink flip flops. Alternate Outfit #24 His twenty-fourth alternate outfit is a pink tank top, hot pink gloves, a lavender belt, thistle shorts, and pink flip-flops. Alternate Outfit #25 His twenty-fifth alternate outfit is an easter pantsuit that consist of a orchid jacket, pink pants, and white gloves, and lavender boots. Alternate Outfit #26 His twenty-sixth alternate outfit is a piggy pink vest, a pink hawaiian shirt, magenta bermuda shorts, white gloves, and pink flip-flops. Alternate Outfit #27 His twenty-seventh alternate outfit is a pink button down t-shirt, cerise pants, a shocking pink trench coat with stars all over them, lavender gloves, and white boots. Alternate Outfit #28 His twenty-eighth alternate outfit is a pink jacket, a white tank top, an orchid belt, white pants, pink nike sneakers. (Garden Party) Alternate Outfit #29 His twenty-ninth alternate outfit is a pink tank top and shorts, lavender gloves, a cerise long sleeved shirt underneath, and pink converse sneakers. Alternate Outfit #30 His thirtith alternate outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with a white letter "L", cerise belt, magenta pants with a white lightning bolts, and pink nikes sneakers. Alternate Outfit #31 His thirty-first alternate outfit is a pink jumpsuit with white gloves and white sandals. Alternate Outfit #32 His thirty-second alternate outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt, a white belt, pink pants, white gloves, and white sandals. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit excluding the gloves. (I Believe in Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #33 His thirty-third alternate outfit is a pink short-sleeved jacket with white patches, a white long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts, black Chaco sandals with white straps, and white gloves. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit, excluding the gloves, plus not everyone wears the same shoes. (Culture Clash) Alternate Outfit #34 His thirty-fourth alternate outfit is a white sleeveless t-shirt with pink trimming under a steel vest, pink shorts, a white fedora hat with pink trimming, pink boots, and pink gloves. (Glitter n' Gold) Alternate Outfit #35 His thirty-fifth alternate outfit is a pink vest, a white bowtie, pale pink shorts, white knee-high socks, and fluorescent pink converses. (Rock n' Curl) Alternate Outfit #36 His thirty-sixth alternate outfit is a pink t-shirt with white stars, pink shorts with the same design, white socks with gold tinsels, and pink ankle boots. (Star Struck) Alternate Outfit #37 His thirty-seventh alternate outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, cerise pants, a white belt, pink ankle boots. He also wears lavender gloves. (Rhythm and Flash) Alternate Outfit #38 His thirty-eighth alternate outfit is a pink tank top, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and pink shorts, white socks, pink gloves, and pink ankle boots. (Flash n' Sizzle) Alternate Outfit #39 His thirty-nighth alternate outfit is a gold-toned jacket with shoulder pads, a pink tank top with black trimming, cerise pants with golden trimming and golden-colored lightning bolts, black converse, and white chromed gloves. (Hollywood Jem) L-2.JPG|Lee's First Day of School L-3.JPG|Stage Outfit, lead singer L-4.JPG|Let's Rock This Town L-5.JPG|Gettin' Down To Business L-6.JPG|Like A Dream L-7.JPG|City Lights L-8.JPG|Up and Rockin' L-9.JPG|Command Performance L-10.JPG|Sophisticated Kid L-11.JPG|Rock Country L-12.JPG|Music In The Air